Broken Renegade 2
by Bri357
Summary: Taking place a few years after Sara was adopted and a year and a half after Sherlock's suicide, Sara starts seeing strange clues that don't make her convinced her step-father is dead, sending Sara on an investigation to track him down and bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

_Sara... I need you to stay right there, I'm so. So sorry Sara..._

I-I _don't understand... why now? Why would you think that? Dad, no you can't. I can't bear to lose another family...please_

 _Goodbye Sara_

 _DAD NO!_

Sara shot up from her bed and sighed softly. She panted and looked at her calender on her wall "Today marks the one and a half year anniversary... Of your death" she grabbed a picture of her and Sherlock, together, happy, well kind of. It was a yearly photo that Mrs. Hudson took and it was one of her beat that she saw anyway.

Sara had been living with Mycroft for the past year and it was miserable. Sara sighed sadly and put on a sweater, jeans and converse, being lucky it was the weekend. Sara decided to take the day going outside. She put on her jacket "Uncle Mycroft, I'm going out" She announced before going outside and calling a cab and went into the city of London. It was snowing slightly and went to John's flat. They had kept in touch from time to time and they supported each other.

She walked over to his flat and knocked on his flat and saw a blonde haired person but she wasn't recognizable. The woman then spoke "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Is John home?"

"Yes... just this way"

"No visitors right now Mary, not in the mood" John's voice sounded in the house.

"Maybe I'll visit later?" Sara suggested as Mary shut the door.

"What's going on with John lately..?" She asked herself as she walked down the streets and eventually got to Baker St. She took the key and went inside the empty flat "Mrs. Hudson?" She called.

Mrs. Hudson opened her door "Oh, Sara. What an unexpected surprise. What brings you here?" She asked "Come in! Come in!" She guided Sara inside her small flat. Sara took off her jacket and set it on the coat rack "How have you been Mrs. Hudson?" She asked, sitting down at the table as Mrs. Hudson gave her some tea.

"Oh I've been fine dear. But has John been ok since... more importantly, have you been ok?" She asked

"Living with Uncle Mycroft isn't the greatest... having to deal the stupid lectures and the constant conference calls...honestly miserable. Been made fun of at school but I ignore them" Sara shrugged "John has been shutting me out lately" She shook her head.

"Maybe he just needs space?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"He has a girlfriend Mrs. Hudson" Sara frowned.

"I'm sorry dearie. If there is anything I can do, you can stop by and we can chat or have lunch" Mrs. Hudson reassured.

"I'm going to go upstairs to see the flat" Sara told her and stood.

"Alright dearie. Let me show you upstairs" Mrs. Hudson guided her upstairs to the empty 221B, exactly the way Sherlock left it. But there was one thing that wasn't there before. Sara walked over to a white letter that had gold etching that read _Sara Holmes_. It had a red wax stamp with an unfamiliar stamping insignia and she picked up and looked back at Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson only shrugged. Sara was about to open it when she got a text. She pulled out her phone which was an unknown number reading ' _Don't acknowledge or open until you are alone'_

"I should get going" Sara put the letter in her jacket inner pocket, going downstairs

"I'll see you soon dearie and tell John I said hi"

"As always. And thank you for the tea" Sara shut the door and looked around before going to the shop and buying some flowers and walking to the graveyard. She bought a bouquet of lilies and chrysanthemums as well as a trowel. She went to Sherlock's grave, gazing at the polished black marble and sighed "Hey Dad... it's been awhile hasn't it? Everyone misses you dearly, but I'm miserable without you... a lot has been going on lately. You've done so much for me and I wanted to start paying that debt back but now... you're gone... you told me you were a fraud when you died and I can never believe that in a million years. It's just something that I would never hear you say you know?" She sniffled "I can't believe that you are gone... you promised me that you would never leave me... but you broke that promise Sherlock... you broke that promise and now I'm stuck living with his majesty" she dug up the old flowers and placed in the new ones, sighing sadly. Sara wiped her tears away and stood. She was about to walk away before noticing a small black rectangular object on top of the tombstone. Sara picked it up and observed it and opened it to reveal a magnifying glass like what Sherlock used. Sara put it in her pocket and started to walk away and went into a sandwich shop to at least get something to eat for lunch and ordered a sandwich, and chips (french fries).

Sara felt something unnerving about the letter and the magnifying glass that looked liked her step father's. Something wasn't right about this and she knew it well. Curiosity and anticipation overwhelmed her as she grabbed her lunch and looked around, and was anxious. She called a cab and it took her back home to Mycroft's. She got back inside the mansion, she made a quick stride to Mycroft's study... that is before Mycroft stopped her.

"Ah, good morning Sara" He greeted in his calm tone.

"Good morning your highness" Sara greeted sarcastically.

"Do you always have to address me in that way?" He asked

"Oh absolutely" Sara smirked.

"You know Sara, sometimes sarcasm will get you into trouble" He replied "Now may I ask where you are going?"

"Your study... I have to study for an exam and I need a quiet space to concentrate" She lied. Mycroft glared for a moment at her before straightening out "Alright... just don't leave a mess. I'm heading to the Diogenes Club for a few hours... You know the rules and please behave yourself, the last thing we want is a criminal investigation" He grabbed his umbrella and walked out. Sara smiled as he left and then rolled her eyes, walking to his study before shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Where the Crazy People Lie

Extensive hours of studying and there was nothing until Sara glanced at the sealed letter in her jacket. She pulled it out and opened it gently and pulled out the papers.

" .. / .- –– / .- .-.. .. …- . / ... .- .-. .- / .-. -.- -.. . .-. / "

"Morse code?" Sara questioned and then went to her computer and looked up a Morse code alphabet.

.. / .- –– / .- .-.. .. …- . / ... .- .-. .- / .-. -.- -.. . .-. /

 _I / a m / Alive / Sara / Ryder /_

 _"_ O-oh my... god" Sara gasped and stood in shock. She also saw another paper that had binary code on it and she studied it.

 _0 degrees longitude._

"Prime Meridian... but why there? Give me answers Dad..." She sighed and observed the last and final note.

 _Be careful Sara... leave no trace of yourself behind... be inconspicuous. In the envelope there is a locket, similar to the one you wear... don't open it however until you reached the third and final clue. I miss you dearly my little poppy... we will talk soon darling - SH._

Sara smiled softly and looked back at the door as she gathered the papers and put the books back before running back to her room and shutting the door "He's alive... he's actually alive..." She smiled softly and looked down at the papers "I won't disappoint dad... no matter what it takes... I will find you" she smiled softly as she grabbed her suit case and packed it with her essentials. Sara then went outside to the massive backyard and glanced around the gardens and ran over to a field where her faithful friend, Dash was.

"Dash! Come here Boy!" She called and he ran over, barking happily as she pet him and hugged him gently "You're coming with me alright?" She asked and led him inside, packing up a suitcase in her room. Sara then took off with Dash by her side. She then ran over to the train station to get to Greenwich England. She bought a ticket and hopped on with Dash as it went southbound to Greenwich. She reviewed Sherlock's notes carefully "Don't worry Dad, I'm coming" She smiled softly and pet her companion.

Hours passed and she fell asleep on the train. Dash woke up and licked her face as she saw people get off the train and Sara got off the train and looked around Greenwich. She tried to think of why Sherlock's note led her here of all places. She walked out and started walking on the streets of Greenwich England. She looked around and pulled out a picture of a house with some gravestones in the foreground.

"Excuse me, do you know where this house is?" She asked, walking up to a male nearby her.

"Hmm..." The man observed the picture carefully "Ah yes! Right this way!" He guided her "It's just down this corner going left and you'll see a massive gate on your third left" He directed

"Thank you" Sara nodded and started walking. She kept walking as directed until she saw a gate. She opened the rickety gate, not liking the feeling of this. She walked down the long driveway until she heard a shifting and something open. She screamed and fell down into a hole and everything went black.

Sara woke up in a room with Dash beside her, fast asleep. She looked around and saw a cross and paused before thinking "oh no" She mumbled and sat up, seeing her ankle wrapped up. A nun arrived into the room "Oh thank heavens you're awake" She greeted

"Yes, uh... can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

"Well, You fell in one of the construction repairs holes and it took awhile to get you out. They should really make those signs more clear" She chuckled "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Sister Vienna and Welcome to St. Mary's Orphanage. God has sent you here to rest and recover" The nun gave a warm smile.

"Sister, as much as I appreciate the offer, I really should get going" Sara nodded and attempted to stand before being stopped by the nun "Please stay. It's the least we can do to help a youth such as yourself" She put a hand on her shoulder, making Sara uncomfortable. The nun then stood and left. She looked at Dash "Something doesn't feel right about this place, and I don't want to know what it is" Sara talked to Dash and pet him "At night, we get outta here" She told her dog.

Night soon fell. Sara stood and got out of bed, starting to limp quietly down the stairs. She then heard chanting from another room. She tiptoed over to see what the commotion was all about, peering in and thought she was going to be sick. Blood covered the table and nuns as they laughed hysterically at dismembering a small boy or girl. She couldn't tell anymore. Fire was burning in a stack that was behind the table as they chanted a sacrifice in broken Latin. Sara couldn't figure out what it meant. She then saw Sister Vienna approach the bloodied table with a golden chalice in her calloused hands. She then spoke "Sancta María, iube haec perferri munus. Et rursum alium diem autem alter adulescens esse immortalem. Maria, ut hoc sacrificium translaturus terrendosque metu decesserit mortuos ac viventes, pro pueris in cunctis prospere agens habitabatque in aeternum" she spoke in Latin.

Sara translated this to "O holy Maria, take this sacrifice as a gift. To another day we shall be youthful once again and another step to being immortal. O Mary, take this sacrifice as you terrorize the dead and transfer it among the living to be youthful for a prosperous eternity!" Sara then looked at Dash "This is no Virgin Mary, this is Mary I better known as Bloody Mary" She whispered as Sister Vienna held up the chalice.

"O Maria, et bibite vinum quod olim solebant esse sanguine perfunduntur. amen"

 _O Mary, we shall drink the wine that used to the the blood you bathed in long ago. Amen_

The nuns drank the red wine in strife as Sara and Dash started to sneak away from what they just saw. Sara kept walking quietly before spotting another envelope, identical to the one she found to the one on Baker St. She then looked back and then left the crazy orphanage and started walking out and going to the nearest motel in the area.


	3. Chapter 3: The Woman

Morning brewed in Greenwich. Sara woke up in the motel's bed and Dash was beside her. She sat up and yawned tiredly, glancing at the the stamped envelope. She picked it up and opened it, examining the contents carefully. Another note, some photos and a location. She picked up the note.

 _Sara, that was quite the surprise wasn't it? But nonetheless, you survived so congratulations. But anyways, you are one step closer to the end. Contained in this envelope will be your next location as well as where you need to go and meet. But be warned that people will be suspicious, do what you do best and we will talk soon -SH._

Sara grunted slightly and sighed softly as she pulled the contents out of the envelope carefully, pulling out more pictures and saw a portrait of a woman, a cellphone, a recorder and a flash drive along with other things. She also pulled out ferry tickets to America and raised an eyebrow "Alright. I'm hoping that this is worth it" she said quietly and then got a call. She pulled out her phone, it was Mycroft, but didn't answer it. She then went to the docks to get on a ferry to America as fast as possible. In Massachusetts, She had to go through customs and then began to track a women. A women that Sherlock called The Woman. She was taken to a decent house and she knocked on the door.

A slender woman dressed in a satin black robe and her hair back in a bun "Are you Irene Adler?" Sara asked.

"Who are you?" She asked, worried. Sara showed an all too familiar phone to her "I'm Sara" She introduced. Irene's eyes widened "Get inside now" She demanded and Sara complied. Irene looked at Sara as she shut the door and looked at her "H-how did you get that?" She asked

"My step-father gave it to me" Sara replied.

"Step-father?"

"Sherlock Holmes"

"He adopted? Hmm... figured. But how is he?" Irene asked curiously, haven't seeing him in awhile.

"Dead. But this evidence that he has been giving me convinces me he's alive somewhere. He somehow faked his death I'm thinking" Sara smiled and gave Irene the phone.

Irene froze and took the phone "He is a good smart man" She walked down the hall and Sara followed her to her study and pulled out a package "I did get this a few days ago... I wasn't sure why it addressed to me until now, but I'm happy Sherlock could be ok" She gave it to Sara and she took it "Before you go Sara... can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Can you-" She started before getting a knock at the door. Irene opens the door to see several federal agents that were clearly British "Have you seen this girl?" and showed a picture of Sara. Irene panicked "No" She lied "Never heard of her at all" She added. Sara heard the conversation and mentally cursed "Uncle Mycroft is after me..." She opened the package quickly and saw some clean clothes, a gown, heels, an invitation, a bag, an envelope and a multi-tool. She changed into the clean clothes and pocketed the tool. She wondered what the other things were for, but the invitation should give answers. Sara then heard more footsteps and she hid under the desk "Dash, play statue" She said. He ran over and sat down, not moving. The agents walked in and looked around as they started searching the office. They investigated the drawers, book shelves, and the closet 'Idiots' Sara thought as they left the room and shut the door. She heard another set of footsteps and Irene opened the door. She came out of hiding. Irene then sighed in relief "Can you give something to Sherlock for me?" She asked and pulled a drawer, grabbing an envelope "Can you give this to him?" She repeated.

"Sure" Sara replied and put it in the bag along with the other things "Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I can leave in the morning without a trace" Sara asked.

"Of course... anyone who knows Sherlock is a friend of mine. But unfortunately, you'll have to sleep on the couch. It's a one bedroom house. But we don't have to worry about that until later. It's still daylight, would you like some tea as we chat?" Irene offered.

"Sure. Sure. I don't mind that" Sara nodded quietly. Irene dashed off into the kitchen to get some tea. A girl in lingerie came downstairs "Excuse me, have you seen the mistress?" She asked in a timid voice. Sara looked in surprise "In the kitchen?" She replied as the girl ran off and she then heard "Get back upstairs! You naughty girl!" Irene shouted before she came back inside with the tea "Sorry about that" She apologized and set the tea down "That was Alice"

"So... are you a dominatrix?" Sara asked.

"Well, yes... I'm surprised Sherlock hasn't taught you deduction like his... because that was very sexy" Irene smirked and took a sip of her tea. Sara started to get uncomfortable "W-well... I-I'm still learning" She replied simply and chuckled lightly and took a sip.

After several hours, night fell and they got to know each other a bit more "Well, I'm going to bed. Thank you Irene" She smiled and laid on the couch and Dash laid on her legs and they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Russian State Dinner Pt1

Sara woke up to Dash kissing her face and she yawned "Morning Dash" She smiled softly and pet his head, sitting up. She grabbed her bag and pulled out the envelope and unfolded the paper.

 _Sara, I know you're out there and if or when you get this, You are going to be in a very dangerous place. I'm sorry... but it is a necessity. There is an invitation to a Russian ball. Thus the clothes provided. You'll be going to meet with ambassadors from all over the world. You can use Dash as a service dog and there is a tag on the back of this letter for his collar to certify he is a service dog. Please tread with caution and be discreet. -SH._

Sara pulled out plane tickets to Moscow and reservations to a decent hotel. She sighed "Come on Dash..." She whispered and opened the door and saw British agents. Sara backed away and starting running. The agents chasing her and she didn't look back. She heard the whirring sound of a helicopter in the distance and she kept running, skidding to a stop when reaching an edge. She looked back and saw agents surround her and the helicopter ladder descended as Mycroft hopped off "Sara, can I ask you this, what are you doing?" He asked, agitated.

"W-w-well... uh... I'm looking for dad" Sara sheepishly replied

"What... Sara, Sherlock is dead. People don't magically come back. Resurrection is not possible. Come home and put all of this behind" He held out his had.

"No"

"What?"

"No Uncle Mycroft. He is alive! Somewhere out there! He faked his death somehow. Don't you see that?" Sara questioned.

"No... I don't because I'm not five years old anymore" He glared.

John emerged from the group of agents. Sara was surprised and looked at him "John? He dragged you into this too?" She asked.

"Yes. He told me that you were missing and I got worried" John explained

"But don't you believe me?" She asked, disappointed.

"Of course I do. I really do. But why waste time... I've been looking for a year and I found nothing. I gave up" He held her shoulders "You should too" he added.

"He isn't coming back Sara. Face the facts" Mycroft added. Sara looked down and sighed before looking down "Fine... I guess your right" she replied and looked up. Mycroft gave a smirk "very well... lets go" Mycroft turned and walked to the helicopter. John started guiding Sara back to the copter. Dash whimpered slightly and tugged on the leash. She nodded and then pushed John "Sorry" She punched him and then ran off quickly.

Mycroft turned around and gasped, he growled and shook his head as an agent helped John up "SARA!" He bellowed out as she ran quickly out of the area. She sighed as she grabbed a taxi to Logan airport quickly and got on the next plane to Moscow.

Moscow, Russia. Beautiful place yet very different. Sara crouched down and put the tag on Dash to verify he was a service dog. She pet his head gently and gave a smile to him before standing. She called a taxi and thankfully got someone who spoke broken english "Can you take me to The Marriott Royal Aurora Hotel Please?" She asked.

"As you wish" The driver nodded and started driving "So what brings you into Moscow?" The driver asked in broken english.

"Vacation" She replied

"And your staying at a very nice hotel too? Wow... that is very nice" He nodded. After another hour, they got in front of the massive hotel. She got out with Dash and shut the door after paying. He did seem suspicious though, as if he knew something she didn't. Anyways, she went inside and looked around in awe that was before a girl bumped into her and made them both fall over.

"Hey! Watch it" Sara replied

"Sorry... I-I didn't mean too" She turned back to see security. Sara sighed sadly, seeing the young girl make her way to get up. Sara grabbed her hand "Hey, follow my lead" She nodded.

"Allie! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in years!" Sara smiled and pulled her in for a hug. The girl hugged back before pulling away.

"Get out of the way" The guard ordered Sara.

"Sir, I think this is all a massive misunderstanding. She is my plus one for the state dinner tonight, it'd be a shame if she couldn't come with me" She smiled.

"Get out of the way before I-" He stated. Sara pulled out a card with her information "Sara Holmes. I'm here to represent my uncle here tonight who couldn't attend and he gave my friend here a nice sum of money to make sure I got here unharmed. It'd be a shame if some... bad news got to your adviser about this ordeal" She glared "I'm willing to put this whole thing aside if you leave my friend alone and clear her of what she is accused of" She added.

"R-r-right away Ms. Holmes... So-sorry to bother" The guard replied

"That's quite alright... now off you go" She shooed them away. The girl looked in awe "Th-thank you so much... I've ne-never had anyone be nice to me like that before" The girl replied

"It's no problem. But you are my plus one now. Got to love manipulation" Sara smiled

"I-I don't have a dress" The girl replied nervous.

"I'll take care of it. What was your name?" She asked.

"Sophie" She introduced.

"Sara. Pleasure is all mine. Let's check in and get the room and we'll talk about the dress" Sara nodded as they got to reception and got checked in. Sophie and Sara got checked in and got a hotel room.

Dash got on the couch and curled up. The room was huge with two beds. A balcony that overlooked the people here below and multiple rooms "Now in terms of getting you squared away" Sara thought.

"Well... there is a dress store down the street..." Sophie thought.

"Or..." She called the front desk "Yes, do you have dress rentals?" She asked "Thank you" She hung up.

"Let's go downstairs and get you a dress" She smiled softly and escorted Sophie downstairs. The lady there spoke in pure Russian, Sophie explained the situation to her and then was taken somewhere else "I'll meet you back at the room" Sara told her and left before going back to the room with Dash.


	5. Chapter 5: The Russian State Dinner Pt2

Sara waited with Dash back in their room. She changed into her dress and shoes that was included. She put on very minimal makeup as well put her hair up in a very neat bun. Sophie walked in with a dress that she picked along with shoes. Sara helped put on her make up with a grin and looked at her "Beautiful" Sara commented as she did her hair.

"Y-you really think so?" Sophie questioned.

"Absolutely" Sara smiled.

"I do have a question however Sara"

"Ask away"

Sophie was hesitant on her question. It took her a moment before speaking "Why did you help me back there? I mean I appreciate it! But just out of curiosity"

Sara looked at her in the mirror "Because, you remind myself a lot about me when I was younger. Lost and confused, unsure of the world, unsure of the people to trust"

"Really? Were you an orphan?"

"Yes... It's personal..." Sara replied simply and put Sophie's hair up in braid bun.

"I understand" Sophie nodded. Sara then glanced at her watch "Oh, we should get going. We're going to be running late" She grabbed Dash's leash and hooked it on to him. She then grabbed a bag and put her phone in it.

"We have a party to go to" She smiled softly and left, Sophie following behind.

The main ballroom was gorgeous and it contained hundreds of people. The vast array of men and woman in their finest, chatting over the string quartet. Sara then turned to Sophie and whispered "Blend in... It'll help" She smiled as she went over to a group of Russian Woman, chatting away. One in a deep green dress glanced to Sara and nodded and Sara nodded in reply. Not before long, she spotted Mycroft and John. Sara gasped and turned to Sophie "Hey, see those two over there, make no contact with them, don't talk or even look at them" She warned slightly as they walked away and dinner was announced and everyone was escorted to a massive dinner table and sat down promptly.

The dinner started with a simple salad as everyone conversed among themselves. By the time the main course went around, the guests heard a ticking before a boom. Everyone ducked for cover as assassins went in guns blazing. The guests rushed out in panic. Some were knocked out, including Mycroft and John. She gasped and ran over before stopping a blow to the head and knocked the assassin out cold. She dragged Mycroft and John to a safe place as quickly as possible. She ran out to get more people but ended up getting knocked out with a butt of a gun.

Mycroft and John woke up with a groan. Dash sat beside them and licked John's face "Alright, Alright" he sat up "Dash?" he asked as the dog barked in reply. Mycroft looked at them as he stood and managed to get the door open. He then asked "Now, my question is, how did we get here?"

"We got dragged here Mycroft. Sara was clearly here and she saved us both. Only god knows where the hell she is" John interjected as they walked out, seeing massive wreckage and people injured. Sophie recognized John and Mycroft almost immediately and approached them "Have you seen Sara?" She asked

"No, and don't you have better things to do orphan?" he asked. John pushed Mycroft aside "No, but we are looking for her, have you seen her?" John asked

"Well, she helped me after an incident with the police and she helped we pick out these clothes. But I haven't seen her since after the attack. But maybe this can help?" Sophie revealed a piece of cloth from a dress "This is from her dress, maybe her dog can smell it and follow the trail?" She suggested.

Mycroft raised a brow "That could work, but we'll also go with the tracking chip" Mycroft called his jet and the four got on and headed off to find Sara.

Meanwhile, Sara woke up with a groan in a dark cell. She looked around and sighed softly as she heard another voice "So your finally awake" a male snickered and she turned around to reveal someone scraggly and skinny.

"Who are you?" She asked

"You don't recognize me? Shame. So much for being a Holmes huh? He was a fake anyway"

"He was not a fake! He was a very intelligent man, far more than you'll ever be" She glared.

"I beg to differ sweetheart" the male smirked "The names Moran. I introduced you to Moriarty"

"That's right. Sebastian Moran" She smiled.

"Now it clicks" Moran smirked.

"I need a way outta here"

"And what makes you think I'll help the daughter of a Holmes"

"Would I convince you if he's alive" She asked "I'll pay you. I'll owe you a favor. Please. We can both be free from here" She asked.

Sebastian thought for a moment before looking up at her "very well, but it's going to need some cooperation from you too"


	6. Chapter 6: One Flew Over The Nest

"That's no problem" Sara curtly nodded and looked around "Where are we anyway?"

"Mangalov Co-Ed Prison, Russia. We're at least a day away from any civilization and we're going to have to work together to escape"

"That's fine. I have a history of escape" Sara smiled confidently

"I'm sure you do" He replied as the doors opened for lunch. They walked out and sat at a table as they sat down for their lunch.

"Our best plan of escape is through the vents and in the sewers. Fortunately, someone smuggled in blueprints of the prison for me and their are vents in this rec hall that lead to the sewers and we can make it from their to the city of Moscow"

"Catch?" Sara questioned.

"We may expect to uh find guards underground"

"Talk about go big or go home" Sara chuckled "Now, you said that you smuggled in blueprints. Where did you even find this person?"

"His name is McMurphy. If you do him a favor or owe him something, then he'll give you what you want. Just say that you know me" He smiled

"Ok" Sara stood before Moran grabbed her hand "I would advise to not make him angry. Last time someone made him angry, he put the poor bastard in a Coma" He warned as she nodded before approaching McMurphy who was by himself.

McMurphy was a large guy with orange hair, a rough demeanor and had large hands. His eyes were a solid brown and looked like a guy you didn't want to screw with. She gulped slightly before approaching. She sat across from him. He glanced at her and continued eating "I know you want something" He told her in a gruff Scottish voice "But what are you in for?" He added.

Sara never committed any crime to get in. So, she had to think of something "Triple homicide in the 1st degree and Murder in the 3rd degree" She lied to him. McMurphy shook his head "That's rough. I'm in for Cannibalism, Larceny, Grand Theft, Murder in the 1st degree, Shoplifting and serving 3 life prison sentences with no parole" He smirked.

Sara gulped "Well, that's quite the list. But I need to find the location of my father, Sherlock Holmes" She explained before she saw him stop eating "Then you must be Sara... now tell me Lassie. What are you going to do to pay me to obtain such information?" He asked.

"I grant you your freedom. Moran and I agreed to stick together and if you do this for me, then you can come with us" Sara convinced

"May I bring one other person with us?" He asked

"Of course, anything to seal the deal" She nodded

"Now I warn you, if you go behind me back, I'll snap yer neck faster than you can say London. Got it Las?" he asked and she nodded quickly "Then I shall get this information for you. Shouldn't be too difficult" he nodded and offered his hand

"Thank you" Sara shook his hand to seal the deal. Sara stood from her spot and sat across from Moran "Alright. we got two others coming with us in our escape" She told Moran before everyone was led outside. The courtyard was massive and looked like as if the girls stayed on one end while the guys stayed on the other. She went over to the woman's side and stayed quiet. One woman in a small clique glanced at her and walked over "hey, why you giving me a look?" The woman asked.

"I'm not doing anything. Just sitting here like any other person would" Sara replied as the woman grabbed her by the shirt collar "Now listen here asshat, you may think that you run this joint, but you are so wrong" She glared.

"And you're too stupid to realize that I'm not doing anything to threaten you and being a nice inmate. Now back off" Sara glared and got punched in the face and suffered a bloody nose. The woman dropped her and kicked her in the ribs by the others as they were separated by officers and was put into solitary confinement "You alright there?" The officer questioned.

"I have a few broken ribs and a bloody nose, but I should be ok" Sara was helped up. McMurphy walked over and whispered something in her ear and she nodded before going off to the hospital.

Hours passed and she was due to go back within three days to recover her two broken ribs and bruises. She looked around and remembered what McMurphy whispered to her as she was leaving and smirked as she made her way down to the patient's rec room and typed in coordinates that he told her and smirked and then heard a very familiar voice "Sara?"

She turned and saw Mycroft and John with Dash. She then asked "How did you find me?" as she stood.

"Tracking chip that was implanted into you" Mycroft explained as Dash ran over and pounced on her, giving her kisses "Ow... Ow. Ow. Ow" She winced as Dash whined "It's ok Dash, you didn't know" She pet him as Mycroft tossed clothes at her "We are going home and putting this whole thing behind us. Understand young lady?" He asked sternly.

Sara sighed as she stood with John's help and looked at him who didn't say anything "Yes Uncle Mycroft..." She muttered quietly "Good put those on and we'll meet you-"

"What about the prison?" Sara asked

"Taken care of" Mycroft replied

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Just shut up Sara" John said and continued.

"I wasn't talking to you John" Sara replied back.

"Don't you think you caused enough damage Sara?" John turned around "We turn our back on you for 5 seconds and you put yourself in more danger. I swear to god I see- I see Sherlock in you every time I look at you. When will you know to stop this whole thing? It'll only cause more mass hysteria and Mycroft can only do so much, but he can't do everything! When will you realize that Sara?! Why can't you just grow up like a normal girl that does normal girl things?" John questioned almost in outrage.

"You want to know why John, because I didn't grow up that way! I had to grow up literally on the streets. What you offered me was more than I could ask for. A life. A real life, but I learned very quickly that they come with risks with living with Sherlock. And I didn't care. I loved him more than anything and I care about this family just as much as my last. You're to dull and stupid to understand that concept aren't you?" She asked in a harsh tone before walking past them. Dash followed behind Sara in a quick stride. John sighed sadly, seeing that he hurt her and was maybe a bit too harsh "Sara..." He went after before Mycroft stopped him "Just let her go" He said "She'll come to her senses eventually"

Sara was changing into normal clothes with light difficulty. When she was putting on her jacket, Mycroft walked in "What was the favor you wanted to ask me?" He asked.

"Why is it so important now? You always say that caring is not an advantage" She replied

"I may say that, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you Sara. It's my job to protect you and it's John's job to protect the both of you" He added.

"Ok... I was wondering if you could release some prisoners for me from the prison I was in. They helped me out and I need to pay them a favor" She explained.

"Sure. We'll discuss this on the way home. John is waiting for us outside" He said as Mycroft guided her out with Dash following in tow being led to a black car where they got inside to go to an airport.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm On My Way

A week passed. Sara was in her room with her companion by her side, reading her book. Moran and McMurphy were released from the prison because of Sara's favor. She sighed softly as she put her book down "Something isn't right... he has to be alive... right?" She asked Dash who grumbled "Wait... those coordinates that McMurphy told me" She stood and grabbed her laptop quickly and typed in the coordinates to see where they led. She raised a brow when she saw Baker St. It made no sense to her. Something wasn't right and she knew it. She walked out of her room and down the halls of Mycroft's mansion, going outside and grabbing her bike and going off to Baker St.

She looked around and stopped in front of 221B, perplexed and confused. Why would McMurphy send her here? She parked her bike and unlocked the door. It was eerily quiet that was very uncomfortable "Mrs. Hudson?" She called and went up the stairs in caution and approached the flat, opening the door slowly "Mrs. Hudson?" She asked again and saw her there on the floor, sobbing in horror as Sara ran to her side "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Fi-fine Dearie..." Mrs. Hudson looked up at Sara and hugged her gently before Sara helped Mrs. Hudson up "Are you hurt?" She asked and Mrs. Hudson shook her head. She then saw a male figure standing in the kitchen "Who are you?" Sara asked in a stern tone.

"You don't remember me? What a shame..." The male replied.

It took Sara a moment before clicking in her head "Mr. Pasquantonio?" She asked before Mrs. Hudson went off.

"That's the name, don't wear it out" He smirked "My my, how you have grown Sara"

"Where is Sherlock?" She took a step towards him.

"In a place that you won't find. Of course... I can tell you. If you play my game"

"Fine" She glared as Mr. Pasquantonio walked past her and sat in John's chair and Sara sat in Sherlock's. He pulled out two identical pills and placed them on the table before grabbing identical glasses of water. He then explained "One pill is harmless and the other will kill you. Even I don't know which one is what" He gestured her to choose.

Sara stared at the pill capsules for a moment before choosing the left capsule. He then grabbed the other one "Now, on the count of three we take the pill and have some water" He told her straight-forward.

"One...Two...Three" They popped the pills at the same time. When they were just about to take the sip of water. They heard a voice "Put it down if you know what's best for you" A voice came from the door. Sara glanced over to see Lestrade and his force 'I guess Mrs. Hudson called Lestrade' Sara thought and took a sigh of relief. Mr. Pasquantonio then grabbed Sara by the arm and kept her in a hold by the neck as he grabbed a gun and placed it on her temple "You come another step closer, and I shoot" He threatened as Sara elbowed him in the chest and took the gun from him and pointed it at him "Search him for anything important" She told Lestrade and one of his officers searched him down for a piece of paper in his jacket pocket before arresting him, giving it to Sara. She put the gun down and looked at the small piece of paper in her hands.

"Thank you Greg" She hugged him gently for a moment before going out of the flat to let them take care of it. She went back to Mycroft's mansion and pulled out the paper and opened it, reading it.

 _Venite ad me invenient me paululum papaver_

 **Come Find Me My Little Poppy**

44.7866° N, 20.4489° E

Sara couldn't contain her excitement. She jumped up and down as she went to pack her bags and typed in the coordinates quickly to see "Belgrade, Serbia... Hmm. I can only wonder" She nodded before hearing a knock on her door "Come in" She nodded as John walked in "Oh hey John. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Lestrade called about the incident with Mr. Pasquantonio, I was wondering if you were ok" He asked.

"Oh. Yea I'm fine. How's Mary doing?" She asked him.

"Well, she's... wait a second. You're hiding something aren't you?" He asked "Sara please. I get you miss him and I do too, but he's dead and he isn't coming back" He sighed.

"Ok..." She looked down and sighed sadly as he turned around and left. Sara smirked "If only you knew Watson, if only you knew..." She grabbed her passport and left. She zipped up her jacket and got the first ticket to Serbia.


	8. Chapter 8: A Holmes Reunion

_**I don't understand... Why now?... Dad please. I can't bear to lose another family member**_  
 _ **Goodbye Sara...**_  
 _ **DAD NO!**_  
 _ **Get out of the way! I'm a doctor!**_  
 _ **I'm his kid!... Oh my god... no...**_  
 _ **It's okay Sara... I got you...**_

Flight 387 is now boarding for Serbia for Economy Class passengers, please present your ticket when you are about to board" The attendant announced. Sara opened her eyes and sighed "Soon Dad... I promise" She stood and looked at a man in front of her "Your wife is going into labor" She warned as his phone rang. It was indeed his wife. As she was about to board she heard "Sara Holmes, please come to the tarmac immediately. Again Sara Holmes. Come to the tarmac" The intercom announced.  
"Shit" Sara growled between her teeth before going to the attendant "Can someone lead me to the tarmac. I have business apparently" She asked./p  
"Certainly. Just need a form of ID" The attendant smiled and Sara rolled her eyes and showed her government ID "Can I get assistance please. Someone who isn't a moron now?" Sara smirked.  
"Right away" She nodded and Sara turned around to see Sally and Anderson "Ok... welp. Better than nothing" Sara shrugged.  
"Yea. Yea. Let's just get this over with" Sally glared at her "You think I want to see you too Freak Jr?" Sally remarked.  
"Says you Donovan. I'm not having an affair with another man when you clearly have a boyfriend" Sara smirked as Anderson chuckled "I'm not done with you Anderson. You just are desperate for another woman and therefore are turning yourself into a minor alcoholic just because you want to attempt at a permanent relationship"

Sally chuckled at Sara's remarks "You are definitely a spitting image. Good thing I like you" Sara shrugged as she was escorted outside to see her lovely uncle Mycroft "You were right... he's alive..."

"So now you believe me?" Sara scoffed.

"Well, I saw the note he left you and it was his handwriting indeed. We should be in Serbia in a few hours and we will bring him home" Mycroft smiled lightly and Sara hugged him and he tensed up, not being used to an affectionate gesture like that and he gently pushed her off before they got on and went to Serbia.

Sara was asleep when they arrived at the air field. Mycroft shook her awake as they landed. They got off the helicopter and grinned softly, looking around the area before Mycroft's phone beeped to gather a location from operatives of his. He then turned to Sara "We have a location. He's coming home" He reassured Sara and guided her to a car where Mycroft followed her as they went off quickly.

The underground was a very dangerous place and that's where they were headed. That's where Mycroft's operatives found Sherlock and he knew that his brother was not going to be happy putting Sara in a dangerous situation, but Sherlock got her into this mess, and she had to find her way out of it. Armed guards escorted them down the long corridors as they heard shouting, cries of pain. Sara cringed at the thought of Sherlock being hurt, but kept walking. A guard opened the door and they saw a long-haired, very skinny Sherlock all chained up.

"Brother... it's time to go home. You have work to do" Mycroft announced as the armed guards released him. Sara on the other hand was glad he was alive, but felt something wasn't right. Why did he send her on a wild goose chase? Why did Sherlock do this? Sara didn't look at Sherlock or talk to him, being confused.

Hours later, they were in London again, in Mycroft's mansion. Sara still didn't talk to Sherlock at all, but was packing to move back in with him. She missed 221B Baker Street and Sherlock, but knew things would never be the same. She was just about to get Dash's supplies when she heard a knock "It's open" She replied as she heard the door open. Sherlock walked in and asked "Can we talk Sara?" He asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Sara rebutted, not facing him. Sherlock sighed "I know you're upset-" He started.

"Yea, being gone for almost two years. Really shows your love. One of the things you said to me is that you'd never leave me. You promised me that, but you left anyway! You left John, Me and everyone else! It made John feel like shit for months because he thought he failed at protecting you Dad. It made me feel like I wanted to die with you Dad. I visited your Grave everyday after school and spilled out my heart for you on my grief and on how much I missed you. Now, it feels like I've been talking to myself .times... All those small monologues I spoke about you... They mean nothing now... So being upset is an understatement" She sniffled.

" _Hey Dad... it's been awhile hasn't it? Everyone misses you dearly, but I'm miserable without you... a lot has been going on lately. You've done so much for me and I wanted to start paying that debt back but now... you're gone... you told me you were a fraud when you died and I can never believe that in a million years. It's just something that I would never hear you say you know? I can't believe that you are gone... you promised me that you would never leave me... but you broke that promise Sherlock... you broke that promise and now I'm stuck living with his majesty_ "

Sara turned around when she heard her voice and saw he had a recorder in his hand. She was shocked "How did you?..."

"It's obvious that you went to my grave Sara. I had a recorder there that was turned on by voice and I got to hear every word. I missed you dearly Sara" He held her shoulders gently "I know things may be different and you may never forgive me but-" Sherlock was interrupted when Sara hugged him in a tight embrace "Just shut up Dad..." Sara replied through tears as Sherlock hugged back, kissing her head gently. They eventually let go "I'll let you get packed and say your goodbyes to your uncle" Sherlock walked out and Sara packed her things quickly before going downstairs seeing Dash next to Mycroft. Sara shook his hand "I owe you a favor" She nodded as Dash went to her side.

"No need Sara. But I appreciate it" He gave her a piece of paper "Just in case" He chuckled as Sara walked out with Dash to the car with Sherlock already inside and went back to 221B.


End file.
